The World of Kämpfers
by jammos2561
Summary: In my attempts to expand the small series, I have decided to make an attempt to create a story that continues where the anime leaves off from episode 11, pretend that episode 12 doesn't exist. I hope it could be enjoyable and could help shed light on this long forgotten anime.


**Author's Note: This fanfic is** made **to extend the series and will start at the end of episode 11. There will be many twist and turns with many original characters, so if anyone has any issues with both the number and any small timeline mistakes, private message me to insure the very mistakes will be fixed. I will also try not to make any new color Kämpfers to help not complicate things. If at any moment you want more teams, please private message me. If anyone ever wants to insert a character into this fanfic, please private message me all details pertaining to the nature of said character. Also this is not my first fanfic, but a separate account I use. This means that I may not write updates in weeks, also I may forget so please remind me with a private message.**

 **Without further ad** **o, let us begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Kämpfer series, except the very original characters I have placed in the world.**

* * *

The streets of a Japanese city were crowded in the morning with students that attend Seisetsu High School. It was a normal day with people talking amongst themselves about the popular students that have dominated people's hearts. There was Kaede Sakura, who had seemed to have disappeared; Shizuku Sango, the president of the student council; and Natsuru Seno, the mysterious girl that happens to have a name of a boy. They were the talk of the school with many girls and boys that would wish to date them.

As the crowd started to disperse, two male students were running up the road as fast a they possibly can. The one on the right was a third year with short red hair and brown eyes. He was taller than the boy on the left, who was a second year with black hair and blue eyes. They both had a foreign look and were average in height, though the right one was taller than the left one.

"David, once we get back home, your going to wish you died!" said the right boy to the left boy. They were both brothers that had moved in last night and lost their way trying to get to school. The boy on the right was sleeping in late and caused the bus to leave them behind. After many twist and turns around several streets they finally found the school.

"Hey, it's not my fault you slept in when the bus came by!" said David, the boy on the left. "Why did we move to Japan again, Trey."

"It's because dad was offered a job here, and he doesn't want to be too far away from our family." replied Trey, the hot-headed boy on the right. "Now keep your mouth shut and keep running!"

They barely made it into the school grounds when the bell for their first class rung. The brothers split up to reach their individual classrooms. After some hesitation outside the classroom door, David proceeded to enter the classroom. The class was full of boys, since the school decided to separate the girls to another part of the school.

The teacher pulled him up to the front of the class and said, "We have a new student in class. He comes from the United States." this earned him a few stares. "I'm sure you have many questions to ask, but I feel he should introduce himself before we start class."

David wished the teacher would've given him more time to think of what to say. He started to introduce himself, "My name is David Cratford, I am from the United States as your teacher has said, and I am pleased to be here." He didn't really want to be here, but his father was stubborn in his decision.

After the simple, and short, introduction, David was given a seat behind a blue haired boy near the window. David simply payed little attention to the lesson being taught and stared out the window into the sky. Once, it was lunch he was about to leave when a boy named Mikihito Higashida stopped him. The spiky light hair student started to question him on how David feels about the Three Beauties of Seisetsu. David saw pictures of the girls, but one caught his eye. It was the girl with long blue hair in the style of a ponytail.

Mikihito seemed to notice David stare on the girl in the pictures he brought. "I see you got an eye for beauty in girls." said Mikihito with interest. "Do you happen to like her?"

"I don't know what your talking about." replied David in a cold tone. Mikihito didn't believe him and waited till David gave in. "Fine, who is the girl in the picture?"

"Her name is Natsuru Seno" said Mikihito, the blue haired boy in front of them twitched his head. "She just comes and goes in school, so no one really knows anything about her." this seemed to make Mikihito look sad. When the blue haired boy in front of David started to get up, Mikihito noticed and quickly stopped him from leaving. "Apparently, this one is dating her, and they even have the same name."

David didn't know if this was a joke or if they were telling the truth. He simply sighed and asked the blue haired boy, "So your name is Natsuru Seno?" the teen nodded his head. David felt like he was going to get a headache if he stayed any longer and decided to go to the restroom to wash his face.

* * *

School was finally over and David started to leave in a rather grumpy mood. As he was leaving the school grounds, he saw Natsuru become surrounded by three girls. David was now thinking that some mysterious force has some how made a loser like Natsuru get girls to come to him.

From what he heard, Natsuru was an average student and had no relationship before hand. David fell in love on first sight with the pictures of female Natsuru, but it was crashed when he heard that she is in love with the male Natsuru.

David was planning to walk back home with his brother, till he saw his brother with a group of guys leave. _I guess he has already made friends,_ thought David to himself. He usually is alone ever since his mother died and his father became more invested in work. When his mother died, he tended to separate himself from people in remorse.

As David started to near his family house, he spotted a box on the ground in front of the door. When looked over the box, he found his name on the box. In confusion, he took it into the house to look it over in his room. The exterior looks like a more traditional Japanese house, but the interior look more western in appearance.

David's room was simple with a bed, desk, laptop, and a dresser. The room was green and he had recently cleaned it in boredom yesterday. David set the box on the desk and was starting to open it and discovered that there was a Bear stuffed animal with and eye seeming to fall out of socket. It also had a knife going through it's head. _Is someone trying to threaten me or is this some joke?,_ thought David with disgust in his stomach. There was a note in the box written in English, in very handwriting.

 _I have noticed that you are a newcomer to this lovely town of ours,_ the words on the note were written, _I felt a need to welcome you with one of my favorite Entails Animals, hope you enjoy our active youth, from ..._

 _I guess they really didn't want to be known,_ thought David to himself looking at the box to find a return address, or something to take this disgusting plushy back to its original owner. He found nothing to return the plushy and decided to wait till tomorrow. He just put the bear on his desk and decided to take a nap before he eats dinner.

Once he was asleep, a red bracelet formed on his right wrist. His appearance changed without him even knowing. Soon there was a girl in place of where David was.

* * *

 **In the house of Natsuru**

"You think there could be more Kämpfers?" asked Natsuru to three girls in front of him. He had brought them to his house from school when he got a call from them about a possible issue. Natsuru is a Kämpfer, a person who can transform into a girl to fight other Kämpfers for a reason unknown. Most Kämpfers are girls, but Natsuru was unlucky to obtain one of their bracelets that allows them to transform. Kämpfers are separated into two teams, as far as anyone knows both being red and blue, but do to some appearances with white Kämpfer it is still unknown if there could be more out there.

The girls with him are also Kämpfers, but have agreed to not fight each other. This has caused problems. One was a shy, short haired girl named Akane Mishima. Another one was long black hair and a more mature aura around her was Shizuku Sango. Finally there was a very energetic girl with light colored hair and an overall happy mood named Mikoto Kondo. They all are in love with Natsuru, but he is to dense to know it.

"I felt that since there were four white Kämpfers, there is a chance that there maybe more out there or have not been introduced yet." said Shizuku with her usual calm demeanor. This made everyone in the room uncomfortable, since they know not to fight each other, but they don't know if other Kämpfer will strike on sight. It is natural for Kämpfers to attack each other, since they are always told to fight by their messengers..

"Well then that means that we should try to stick as close together as possible." said Akane more to herself than anyone in particular. A thought started to cross her mind, "well since m-me and N-N-N-Natsuru are p-partners, then we should s-stay t-t-together m-more o-often." it was a struggle to say those words for her.

Natsuru didn't see any problems with this, but he could feel the very air around him start to drop several degrees. Mikoto's mouth was wide open in, what looks to be, terror. On the other hand, Shizuku seemed fine on the outside, but internally she feels anger swelling up in her. Akane seemed to have frozen in place with seemingly no pulse, sort of from fear and from shock of her words.

"That sounds like an easy plan to do." said Natsuru, not noticing the looks on everyone's face. He really doesn't want to be caught alone and become surrounded by white Kämpfers again. Last time he was, he almost stayed a girl forever. "What should we do if Kaede comes back to capture me, I mean I really don't want to fight her."

Everyone just stared at him, not in compassion, but with anger on the words he said. Needless to say the one known as Natsuru was in pain for his poor choice in words.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in downtown**

Trey was walking down a street alone. He was hanging out with some friends a little while ago, but eventually got annoyed with their constant talk about the Three Beauties of Seisetsu. He will admit that they were beautiful, but he had his own girlfriend in the United States.

He was thinking back to how his brother had been acting recently in agony of their mother's death. Even if his brother is adopted, he knew his brother saw their mother as being a literal mother. This move to the United States hasn't helped the pain anymore than it was when they were back home.

After some walking in silence, he heard a noice of a hassle between people. When he turned to his left, he saw five boys from his rival school trying to flirt with four girls. His instincts got the better of him, and he moved in to fight.

The boys didn't see Trey move in, till on of them was knocked out cold on the sidewalk and another was knock over holding his knee in pain. The other three backed up in shock, but it eventually was clear they see only one guy in their way. The boy on the right of Trey, the biggest of them all, pulled out a knife and tried to stab Trey in the chest. Trey side stepped out of the way and kicked the boy in the knee, while he pulled the knife out of the boys hand. The boy backed up in pain as the boy on the left tried to punch Trey in the head, only to have a knife jabbed into his wrist. The fight was short and simple, but since the gang of boys were beaten badly, the boys retreated carrying their fellow friends as they ran for a hospital.

Trey calmed down from the sudden adrenaline rush from a good old fight. The girls behind him didn't seem impressed at the fight in front of them, as if they fought harder battles before. Trey turned towards their direction and asked, "Are you all okay?"

They simply put on a, fake, smile and said in unison, "Yes, we are alright."

Trey sighed in relief that they weren't hurt and was ready to walk off, till a hand stopped him. He turned to see who it was, but it was a new girl that showed up to the seen. She had a beautiful face and light brown hair. Trey knew from the guys he was hang out with earlier that the one he was seeing was one of the Three Beauties of Seisetsu, but he can't remember her name.

"Thank you for saving my friends from those boys." said the girl with light brown hair.

"It was no problem at all." said Trey trying to end the conversation as fast as possible.

"Think we should get to know each other before we go our separate ways, my name is Kaede Sakura." the girl said with confidence. "Now what is your name."

"My name is Trevor Cratford, but I am sometimes called Trey for short." said Trey with nervousness.

Kaede seemed to giggle with joy, but Trey felt it was forced. She turned around and walked to her friends, but before they walked off she turned and said, "I hope we could meet again in a more happy setting."

As they walked off, Trey stared after her deep in thought, _she seems to have something on her mind other than 'joy'. I bet that I reminded her of someone that she probably lost recently, but it's not my job to interrogate her._

Trey threw away the knife in his hand and headed off back home still wondering what was off with the girl known as Kaede.

* * *

 **After some time**

Trey arrived home late and headed to the kitchen to make dinner for him and his brother. Trey knew how to cook, since when their mother died they had to learn after awhile. As he was cooking, he heard ruckus in David's room. He just sighed to himself and went to see if David was okay. Trey knocked on David's door and waited for a response, but no response came.

"Hey David, listen." said Trey feeling a little guilty. He feels it might be David beating himself up internally for not helping him on the school schedule. Trey tends to be always in anger whenever something or someone messed up something in his life. "Look if your upset about what I said when we arrived at school a little late, just forget I ever said that okay."

He heard no response and decided to open the door, only to find the lights off and a body underneath the blankets on David's bed. Trey couldn't see if it was David, but figured that David wanted to sleep or he cried himself to sleep.

Trey left back to the kitchen and finished the meal he was making. He went and told David that dinner was ready, and proceeded to eat to his fill. He was hoping to see David come over to eat, but when David didn't show up for more than an hour, he prepared himself for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

 **A few moments earlier in David's room**

While Trey was in the kitchen making dinner, David was just starting to wake up from his nap. He looked at the clock in his room and sat up to stretch, but he felt a little weird. He got out of bed and looked around him, and to his shock everything seemed a little taller than usually. He walked over to his closet and opened it up to pull out a mirror.

The only thing he saw looking back at him was a short girl with her purple hair tied up in two ponytails to each side of her head, with emerald eyes, wearing his school uniform; only in the girl version, and an average sized pair of breast. This girl was looking back at him in shock and fear of seeing the reflection.

David was shaking in fear he doesn't believe what he is seeing. _"_ Why is my mirror reflecting a girl." said David in a shocked tone as his voice was more high pitched than he remembered it being, "I am a boy." He touched his chest, holding back a scream, and found himself touching a breast that was his own. He felt like fainting on the spot as he placed the mirror on his desk and then put his hands on his head in terror as he realized. He was the short purpled haired girl in the mirror, with such a small height that would have barely reached his chest if it compared to his original appearance.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a voice speaking to him in a low pitched voice saying, "It seems you finally awoken, it felt like you would never wake up."

David turned slowly back to the desk to see the bear plushy from earlier was waving to him as if it had been alive before. David sat on the bed and said to himself, "Am I starting to go insane. I'm to young to start hallucinating."

"No, I'm very much alive." said the bear plushy with a hint of anger in his tone. "You have simply transformed into your Kämpfer form."

"If what your saying is true..." David was starting to say in skeptical shock, "then why am I a girl."

"You are in your Kämpfer form, of course." replied the plushy as if it was obvious. "All Kämpfers are girls, that are destined to fight each other."

"First of all, I am a boy!" said David raising his voice, "and second, why do I have to fight other people!"

"The mediators don't decide on who is going to be a Kämpfer, but rather they have their associates choose people depending on their personality." said the bear plushy trying to put its eye back into its socket. "and since you are a Kämpfer, then under no circumstances should you try to team up with enemy Kämpfers."

"That still doesn't explain my second question." said David as he is trying to calm down.

"I don't know why Kämpfer fight, but I am simply a messenger to inform you the rules." said bear with little care.

David said no words, but walked over to the plushy and picked it up by the eye and threw it into his closet and slammed the door. In his anger, he walked over to his bed and laid under the covers in a way of hiding his appearance.

The door to his room came a sound of knocking. David was to much in fear of who it might be, that he didn't notice the door open. Once David heard the door close, he looked around his room to make sure no one was left in it. He didn't know if the person who entered his room see him in his Kämpfer form. He walked quietly over to the closet door and opened it slowly.

The bear plushy walked out of the closet saying, "You know it hurts to have your eye pu-." he was cut short by having its eye pulled again.

"Keep your voice quiet and tell me how to be myself again." said David growling in anger.

"It is just how that bracelet on your right wrist reacts." said the bear not caring about David's condition. "For the first time it happens you can't control it, but over time you start to be able to control your transformation."

"Could you at least fix it for the time being?" asked David, pleading for the first time in his life.

"I only have one idea." said the plushy. "Lay down on the bed and try to pretend your sleeping."

David did as he was told, lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "How are you going t-." he was cut off when the plushy bear jumped up into the air and kicked him hard in the head.

David was out cold on his bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I have tried to slow this chapter down as much as I can, but I am sure it was still rushed in the end. I will also try to increase the number of words in each chapter. I have also introduced my two original characters in this chapter to help extend this series.**

 **Name: David Andrew Cratford**

 **Appearance: Average looking teen with black hair and blue eyes.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Kämpfer form's Name: Hasn't been shown yet.**

 **Kämpfer form Appearance: A small girl with two long purple ponytails with emerald colored eyes.**

 **Class of Kämpfer form: Zauber(magic)**

 **Kämpfer Team: Red**

 **Also**

 **Name: Trevor Arnold Cratford**

 **Appearance: Red haired boy with a slightly above average height and brown eyes**

 **Age: 17**

 **There will be more original characters in the future to help ensure that action and drama will keep increasing along with possible obstacles in the future and powering up characters to make fights more entertaining. I won't have a constant post day or time, it will be random. If anyone has any suggestions, please private message me on what you would want to see.**


End file.
